Gemelos de Doble Sabor
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [ºP.LEMONº]Anna y Marion son las dos prometidas de Yoh y Hao pero que pasa cuando ellas no estan en casa y dejan solos a los shamanes con Tamao quien se ha combertido en una chica muy hermosa. Los gemelos no soportaran la idea de poseerla.[YÔHxTAMAÔxHAÔ]
1. Tentacion Rosa

_**:NOTAS INITIALS: **Principalmente quiero decir que shaman king, ni sus personajes no me pertenesen si no al gran señorTakei… hola!este fic se trata de los gemelos asakura al estar ellos dos solos con tamao empiezan a sentir mas que cariño por ella que pasara con ellos…_

**_:GEMELOS DE DOBLE SABOR: _**

**_:CAP.N°1: TENTACION ROSA:_**

_**:ACLARACIONES: **bueno una sola advertencia les puedo decir es que este fic es para mayores de 18 años ósea que esta mal para los pequeños no se ofendan si son menores de 18 años pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar je-je. por que esto estara muy fuerte por que es la clasificacion sexual fuerte..._

_**:YOH: **el shaman tiene 18 años de edad, su cabello castaño había crecido un poco y hoy lo llevaba amarrado en una cola baja, sus ojos no habían cambiado eran pacíficos y su sonrisa era linda y alegre, su cuerpo era perfecto muy sexy…_

_**:TAMAO: **la chica peli-rosada había cambiado mucho su cuerpo era muy bello, su cabello le llegaba asta mas debajo de la cintura y sus atributos resaltaban muy bien, sus mejillas eran rosadas al igual que sus jugosos labios era una buena tentación para cualquier chico; ella tiene la edad de 17 años…_

_**:HAO: **el shaman de fuego al igual que yoh tenia muy buen físico; sexy. Solo que su sonrisa era maliciosa llena de travesura, sus cabellos castaños seguían largos tenía la misma edad que yoh 18 años…_

_**-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-**_

Después de que los gemelos junto con tamao se despidieron de Anna y Mary…Yoh y Hao yacían en la pensión asakura junto con tamao ya que anna y marion habían decidido visitar a los abuelos asakura. Por el momento había pasado solo un día de su partida; Asakura-Yoh bajaba de su habitación en busca de una naranja para complacer a su paladar.

**-_Tengo hambre ojala hallé algo para comer, por lo menos una naranja-_**

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con la peli-rosada; no entro a la cocina al contrario se deleito viéndola de pies a cabeza, baya que si era hermoso la peli-rosada pensaba el chico de los audífonos viendo como se movían las caderas de Tamao.

_-Pero que sexy se ve Tamao!-_

Lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido se fue acercando a ella. Tamao no se percataba de nada ya que estaba muy entretenida en hacer el almuerzo para los gemelos.

_-Me pregunto si el joven yoh querrá algún postre para después-_

Se preguntaba la chica dudando-_Si…si quiero un postre ahora-_susurro el castaño abrasándola por la cintura, asiendo que esta se sobresalte sonrojada.

**-_Joven Yoh…que hace?-_**

La rosada estaba en shock que pasaba aquí por que el castaño se comportaba asi con ella, sintió como el chico de la sonrisa feliz le decía algo en susurros en el oído.

_**-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-**_

Mientras tanto Hao estaba en su habitación meditando la forma de cómo hacer para que Tamamura le hiciera caso. Días atrás le había tentado tocar sus labios tan bellos, rozar su piel con la de ella, oír sus fuertes gemidos en su oído; hacerla estremeserce en sus carisias. Pero como? Era su pregunta, se había obsesionado con ella. Pero sabia que el problema era que Mary se enojaría horriblemente con él y pues él la amaba a ella también.

_**-Cueste lo que cueste, serás mía-**_

Murmuro el peli-largo con una gran sonrisa; sin pensarlo más el shaman de fuego bajo las escaleras en busca de algo que le ayudará a pensar de cómo hacer para ganarse el corazón de la chica de cabellos rosados.

_**-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-**_

-_Pero joven Yoh que hace…por favor no!...la señorita anna se pondrá furiosa-_

Tamao intentaba hacer cambiar al shaman de cabellos cortos pero este no paresia no entender, rápidamente la giro para quedar frente a frente. Ella no pudo poner resistencia al ver a los ojos directamente al chico que tanto amaba sin querer sus manos se posaron en el pecho del chico, mientras Yoh bajaba una de sus manos bajo el pequeño vestido de la peli-rosa, luego su mano subió hasta tocar uno de los senos de la chica quien dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir el apretón.

_**-Quiero decirte…quiero decirte que desde hace mucho eh empezado a sentir algo muy hermoso por ti Tamao-**_

La chica se sonrojo demasiado que estaba ocurriendo con el chico, él la abrazo mas acercándola mas a su cuerpo, acariciando sus largos cabellos al igual que su fina espalda.

_**-De verdad siente algo por mi?-**_

Le pregunto débilmente la chica.

**-_Mas que eso!-_**

Se fue acercando al rostro de ella, poco a poco Tamao empesga cerrar sus ojos esperando el suave contacto de los labios de Yoh; pero…

_**-Yoh!...Que crees que haces!-**_

Dijo muy enfadado el chico peli-largo llegando a la cocina y llegando a tiempo para impedir el beso que pronto surgiría.

_**-Hao!-**_

Dijeron asustados Yoh y Tamao separándose rápidamente muy sonrojados y ahora que pasaría?

_**:CONTINUARA:**_

_**: FINAL :NOTAS: **je-je me quedo mas o menos solo es la introducción si les gusto espero…en el siguiente cap.beremos que hace hao ijijijijidejar reviews si quieren que lo continué ijijiji acepto quejas reclamos de todo un poco je-je saluuuuuuuuu _


	2. Seduccion

_**:NOTAS INITIALS: **Principalmente quiero decir que shaman king, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran señor Takei… hola! _

_**:GEMELOS DE DOBLE SABOR: **_

_**:CAP.N°2¡SEDUCCION:**_

_**:ACLARACIONES: **bueno una sola advertencia les puedo decir es que este fic es para mayores de 18 años ósea que esta mal para los pequeños no se ofendan si son menores de 18 años pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar je-je. Por que esto estará muy fuerte por que es la clasificación sexual fuerte, primero se dará los dos lemon separados y después será el lemon en trío..._

_**:YOH: **el shaman tiene 18 años de edad, su cabello castaño había crecido un poco y hoy lo llevaba amarrado en una cola baja, sus ojos no habían cambiado eran pacíficos y su sonrisa era linda y alegre, su cuerpo era perfecto muy sexy…_

_**:TAMAO: **la chica peli-rosada había cambiado mucho su cuerpo era muy bello, su cabello le llegaba asta mas debajo de la cintura y sus atributos resaltaban muy bien, sus mejillas eran rosadas al igual que sus jugosos labios era una buena tentación para cualquier chico; ella tiene la edad de 17 años…_

_**:HAO: **el shaman de fuego al igual que yoh tenia muy buen físico; sexy. Solo que su sonrisa era maliciosa llena de travesura, sus cabellos castaños seguían largos tenía la misma edad que yoh 18 años…_

_**-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-**_

_**-Hao!-**_

Dijeron asustados Yoh y Tamao separándose rápidamente muy sonrojados y ahora que pasaría?

**_-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!-_**le exclamo Hao enojado a Yoh.

-Yo solo…-tartamudeaba avergonzado el shaman viendo a Tamao.

-Después arreglaremos esto "Hermanito" –le dijo con mirada y sonrisa malvada.

La peli-rosa miro a Yoh con preocupación y que aria el peli-largo.

-Perdóname Tamao-le dijo el shaman de los audífonos disculpándose con ella con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe joven Yoh…me gusto sus acciones-le susurro muy sonrojada la chica al shaman.

-Entonces esto quedara pendiente-le ronroneo el castaño agarrándola de la barbilla y se la lame muy sensualmente.

-Aaah-gimo muy sonrojada la chica n)))n

-Nos vemos después-le dijo el shaman yéndose de la cocina.

-Es tan dulce-dijo la peli-rosa muy sonrojada.

_**-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-**_

Hao bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso acababa de despertar de una siesta de supuestamente de belleza; Yoh andaba asiendo sus entrenamientos corriendo por los lugares asignados que le ponía Anna y de paso compraría las cosas de la cena.

-¡Yoh!... ¿Tamao?-llamo el aludido esperando que la peli-rosa le contestara únicamente.

-Aquí estoy en la sala junto al televisor-sono la dulce la dulce y tierna voz de la chica peli-rosa.

-"Perfecto hoy es mi oportunidad"-pensó con una sonrisa traviesa el shaman del fuego. –vv-

**_-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-_**

_Mientras con Yoh-Chan…_

-Veamos creo que ha Tamao le gustan los chocolates rellenos de cereza con chispas de maní-decía el shaman comprando en una tienda de pasteles y dulces.

-Diablos me había olvidado de Hao de seguro ya se ha despertado de su siesta, me apresurare y le arruinare sus planes al igual que el izo con migo, no dejare que me robe a Tamao-dijo apresurándose para irse. ¬¬

**_-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-n3n-_**

Hao había avanzado hasta la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojo levemente al ver como la peli-rosa le sonrió con ternura.

-Estoy viendo la televisión; desea algo joven Hao-le pregunto muy sonriente n-n.

-No claro que no me gustaría molestarte "Con tigo me conformo"-decía y pensaba el shaman muy embobado.

-Pero si quiere algo rico yo se lo preparo-le dijo incorporándose para irse a al cocina.

-¡No espera!-le dijo Hao deteniéndola por el brazo asiendo que Tamao se sonrojara y se sobresaltara.

-Joven Hao-dijo suavemente la peli-rosa débilmente sonrojada o))ô

-Quédate aquí y miremos la televisión juntos-le dijo seductoramente el peli-largo.

Tamao solo movió suavemente su cabeza en forma de afirmación, este la soltó y se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de la TV. Que sonaba en el gran silencio en el que estaban los dos jóvenes.

Hao y Tamao estaban en el sillón; un cojín era el único impedimento de unos centímetros de estar juntos. El chico miro de reojo a al peli-rosa era tan bella, su vista la recorrió por completo hasta terminar posando su vista en los perfectos atributos de la joven, ella noto rápidamente el babeo, la insistente mirada y el sonrojo del chico.

-Le ocurre algo joven Hao?-le pregunto la chica preocupada al ver el comportamiento del shaman ñ.ñ.

-Si…-le dijo seductoramente el shaman botando el estorboso cojín y se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

-Que le ocurre joven Hao?-dijo tartamudeando muy sonrojada al ver la actitud del castaño peli-largo O)))O!

-Lo que me ocurre es esto-le dijo tocando su cadera suavemente y luego se acerco a ella más y su mano empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza y delicadeza.

-Aaahh-gimió Tamao tapándose la boca con sus manos por las carisias del chico.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa picara nvvvn.

-…-Tamao no respondió estaba muy tiesa por lo que asía el shaman del fuego -))))-

-¿Quieres mas?...pues te daré mas-suavemente la mano del shaman acaricio los tirantes del vestido de la chica y metió su mano en el y toco su seno desnudo, sintiendo su pezón erecto por el placer que le estaba otorgando con sus carisias.

-¡Aaaahh!...joven Hao no lo haga por favor-le suplico gimiendo la peli-rosa muy sonrojada -))))-

-A no?...-le dijo finalmente besándola salvajemente, ella se sorprendió bastante sus mejillas se encendieron con ferocidad y el placer empezó a acogerla y sin darse cuenta empezó a corresponderle a el chico.

El peli-largo aprovecho y se incorporo sin dejar de besarla y se coloco enfrente de ella, abrió sus piernas y metió su mano en la privacidad de la chica aun protegida por la ropa íntima masajeándola con mucha fuerza. La chica ahogo sus gemidos en la boca del chico el metía su lengua en la boca de la chica recorriendo sus contornos.

-¡Joven Hao!-gimió Tamao al sentir como el chico metía su mano en su ropa interior y metía uno de sus morenos dedos en su vagina sacándolo y metiéndolo.

-Te gusta verdad no lo niegues-le ronroneo el chico sacando su dedo para poder saborear los líquidos de la chico chupándolos de sus dedos y así continuo.

-Aaaahh!-gimió tamao.

El chico volvió a manosearla tocando sus senos apretándolos fuertemente, besándolos y subsionandolos aun con el vestido puesto y su mano volvió a las piernas de la chica y las froto con suavidad la chica se curveaba por el gran placer y decidido prosiguió a retirarle la prenda interior.

-¡No por favor!-le dijo empujándolo y rápidamente se incorporo alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a al cocina.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji te haces la difícil eso me encanta-dijo el shaman yéndose detrás de la peli-rosada.

Tamao estaba muy sonrojada la había gustado el beso que le dio Hao, sintió un gran placer al sentir sus toques. Sonrojada y aliviada apoyo sus manos en la mesa casi echándose para atrás la cabeza.

-¡Por que me huyes!-le dijo el peli-largo apoderándose de los senos de la chica y terminando poniendo sus manos en el trasero de la peli-rosa, la apego a él y froto su cadera con la de ella para que sintiera a su pene erecto.

-¡Aaaaahh!-gimio fuerte la chica apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

Pero para suerte de Tamao y desgracias para Hao se oyo la voz de Yoh quien saludaba en la entrada.

-¡Hola!...¿Tamao?….¿Hao?-llamo Yoh.

-¡Demonios!...esto quedara pendiente-le dijo Hao lamiéndole el cuello y la mejilla a la peli-rosa para después soltarla.

Ella quedo muy sorprendida y sonrojada respirando con agitación -)))))))-

**_ºCONTINUARAº? _**

**_:NOTAS FINALES:_**_ Que les pareció mas o menos esta vez fue el turno de Hao hasta le di mucha oportunidad al peli-largo ijijiji e Yoh le arruino la diversión al igual que el izo con él pero en fin el otro Cáp. los lemons por separado claro ijijiji espero que les haya gustado dejar reviews saluuuuuuuu _


End file.
